Ninja Life
by oomri
Summary: The story start the day the forth get his job, and continue as Naruto try to find his way in the world, strong but not unbeatable Naruto, the pairing will come soon.


The chapter is only out because I want to find some beta to help me, so if you read it and want to be my beta, you can talk with me in the email or msn: hope you will enjoy reading it.

Chapter one

"I am proud to present to you, the forth Hokage, Kazama Arashi" Sarutobi said with pride in his eyes.

Then from every where you could here people cheering, screaming, the strongest ninja is now the Hokage of Konoha, the two most honored people in the village was standing before them on the balcony of the Hokage tower, the third and forth Hokage the two strongest ninja, never before Konoha was so strong, never before Konoha was so feared, when the yellow flash or the professor was seen in battle ninjas always fled, running for they life, life couldn't be batter in Konoha right now.

Sarutobi himself couldn't feel happier after 25 years as active Hokage he got a successor, and he couldn't ask for a better one, because the will of fire burned strongly in young Arashi, the student of his student, Jiraiya isn't right for the Hokage job, but he is the best teacher in the village, to train the strongest ninja in the world isn't a small feat, and to make a fresh out of the academy, 12 years old to Hokage in 8 years is even bigger feat.

He dreamed for years that one of his students will be Hokage after him, ok maybe not Jiraiya but Tsunade or Orochimaru, they both had what Hokage need, but he couldn't ignore that Arashi was on total other level when it come to leadership, he knew how to inspire people how to make them batter.

In the last year he was still thinking about who should be Hokage Orochimaru or Arashi, Tsunade didn't want the title and wasn't in the right condition to lead anyone after the death of her brother and lover.

They both had what it take to be a great Hokage, maybe both of them can be better then he himself, Orochimaru was the better planer out of the two, but the way Arashi inspire people by only his words made him better for the roll of Hokage, it also helped that Arashi was stronger then Orochimaru, and his name carries a lot more fear in the heart of other ninja villages.

He knew that Orochimaru was probably disappointed, but he was sure his student will take it as a man and would be happy for his best friend student.

Now he only need to find from where Jiraiya is hiding and make him stay in the village and the day will be perfect.

7 days later

After 6 days of paper work Arashi was starting to think why he even took the Hokage roll, he could be now with his wife, and doing mission once in a while.

When some man come in and put new pile of paper work it was getting harder and harder for him to remember the reasons, but when he thought about his soon to come son, it was a lot easier to remember, he need to make the world batter place, a place where children doesn't grow up in wars.

When the door opened again he was afraid of the worse, but when he saw the old man coming in, for a second a smile begin to grow on his face, these until he saw the look on Sarutobi face.

"report" Arashi said immediately, what can be so bad to get the old man to look so old and sad, I never seen him looking so down even in war time he always had a feeling of power around him, now it wasn't there.

"Orochimaru" Arashi could tell that I took all the self control of the third to continue "has left the village I come with Anbu to his hiding place below some building in the west part of Konoha, what I found will stay in my memory forever, I come in the middle of experiment that he was doing on some 8 years old, and I don't know why, but I let him go, I just couldn't believe it is my student" Sarutobi said with such a defeated tone it made Arashi hurt break.

"from the files there and what I got out of him, his main goal was to create a immortality Jutsu by moving his soul to another body, but I think he have long way before he can get to it" he told but it was easy to see that something else was bothering him.

"Do you have any idea about how mach time it was going and the number of people he used?" Arashi said with sad tone.

"3-5 years, and he used between 50-60 people, all dead" he said with the same sad tone, he knew he could finish Orochimaru there but he didn't and it is eating him from inside.

"You know it isn't your fault, you didn't know he was doing it, and you were thinking of him as your son, it make sense you couldn't kill him" Arashi said trying to make the old man see sense.

"It not that Arashi, I just worry about how many more people will suffer because I let a demon out to the world" he said with a single tear in his eye.

"Do you have any idea what his plan will be? Maybe we can work against him" Arashi said while running different plans in his head.

"It will not work he will keep low profile for long time before he will start moving, and when he will start moving it will be very carefully, I don't think he will do any stupid mistake in the years to come, I trained him to good for him to do stupid mistakes" in his head he was trying to find any mistake he done, to make Orochimaru betray his home village.

"You know Jiraiya will want to go after him? He saw Orochimaru as his best friend and the betrayal will hurt him a lot, in Jiraiya opinion they were brother by all but blood" Arashi spoke.

"Maybe we should let him, we let Tsunade to wonder the world on her own, why we shouldn't let him to, we will lost good ninja but we can try to make the best of it" Sarutobi said looking to see if Arashi has any idea.

"We could send him on very long, open missions, as a long spying mission, on Orochimaru and on other hidden villages, we know he will be there for the hot spring any way" Arashi laughed while saying it.

"Hai, I will tell him on his mission after we finish hare" Sarutobi said.

"Let leave my mistake for now what I want to know is how your wife is?" Arashi looked on Sarutobi and let a small smile come to his face.

"she doesn't do field work any more just sitting in the main Anbu HQ" he couldn't let a small smile slip to his face, he had the most beautiful wife ever, and he will be father soon, so what if he couldn't tell anyone about it, because of security, as long as his wife and son is ok he is happy.

"You know being the head of Anbu even if only office work, is still a lot of pressure, you need to make her give the job to Kakashi he can handle it you know" at hearing it Arashi couldn't help but laugh.

"let see you try to make her, the best I get with her is that in the day she will give birth to the baby she will take a break, and in the recovery time the paper work and info will come to her, I swear when she is closed about something I don't want to be in her way" Arashi said without trying to hide his smile anymore, Sarutobi laughed light hearted after hearing that, bad things happen all the time in the ninja world, the good stuff is what make you keep going.

"Indeed gentle fist they call it, it more like paralyzing fist, I couldn't move my arms for a weak, and that happened only because she heard me talking with Kakashi about him taking her role for a month" Arashi rubbed his arms while saying it, even thinking about it still hurt him.

The only replay he got from Sarutobi is small laugh, as long as there is light, even if small one, life is worth living.

One month later

"I already told it, no one should bother me until I am ready" Arashi said without moving his head up from the scroll he was writing on, he was writing and deleting in amazing rate.

"Hokage-sama sandaime said I need to give him to you immediately" some high rank **Jounin** said while giving the baby to the forth.

"Where is the mother, why these baby isn't with his mother?" asked the forth Hokage.

"I don't know sandaime told me to bring you the baby and that it" he said in fear, because the look Arashi was giving him scared him, it was like Arashi was trying to read his sole, his whole being"

"You may go" Arashi said and the moment the door closed he look on his son, with pride and tears in his eyes, "I sorry about doing it to you, but you need to understand, I don't have any other choice, I can't defeat the demon fox, no human can defeat demon lords, the best I can do is to seal it, and what kind of a Hokage I will be if I asked for some one baby? Even if I wanted you are the only in the right age the village has, I am sorry my son" Arashi said to Naruto, looking to Naruto eyes, almost hoping that a one day old baby will be able to understand him.

"At least you will have your mother" he said with a smile, he could not smile while thinking on his beautiful wife.

Naruto smiled to Arashi and giggle, holding his hand up, then Arashi saw the note that Naruto was holding, and took the note immediately, while smiling at Naruto.

My dear love

I sorry about what I have to do, but I know you need more time, and only us can give you the time you need, we will show the fox what pain is, and even if I know we cant beat him, we will make him never forget us, you have 3 hours.

With love,

Miketo Hyuuga

"So maybe you will not have your mother, I am sorry Naruto, but I have to do it" and then to the next full hour he worked non stop on the scroll, in a way that only a man that know that his time is coming can, even Naruto understood how important it is, because the silence in the room was not disturbed even for a second.

After two hours, a time that looked to Arashi a lot shorter he looked one last time on the scroll, it the best I can do, the only one that knew sealing better then me is Jiraiya and he found himself the time to not be hare, useless Ero-Sannin.

In that moment the sandaime and Kakashi walked inside, "ok you know what you need to do right? I need your hands on Naruto, and for you to channel as mach chakra as you can, but you need to be able to do it for 55 min, no more, no less, after that I just want you to stay hare, after the sealing the seal should glow red for full 30 minutes, if after that it continue to glow" he stop hare because it seem like the words didn't want to get out of his month, but he wasn't Hokage for nothing" if the seal doesn't stop to glow, kill Naruto, because if the seal doesn't stop to glow, it say that the Kyuubi was a lot stronger that we thought and that he is over powering the seal, if the seal turn to black after 30 minutes, then we succeed and Naruto isn't a danger to the village" Arashi said without a single stop, time was short, every second some ninja die just because he isn't ready yet.

"Hai Hokage-sama" they both replayed, they know that there wasn't any other opinion, they talked about it for a full week, they tried to think on every thing, but the fox was just too strong.

Then it began the most complicated seal work in the recorded history, line after line, point after point, the most complicated seal was drawn on Naruto, and again Naruto didn't say a word, like he knew that some thing to important was happening, and in silence they continue to work.

After exactly 55 min Sarutobi and Kakashi as one felled to the floor, to weak and tired even to stand, but they knew they can't pass out, not yet.

"Keep my son safe, because he will keep you all safe, good bye, Kakashi Sarutobi, Naruto"

With a last look on his son, Arashi got to the windows and made himself ready to his final battle, but just before he took the jump out, Naruto made the first sound in a four hours, and screamed, to make his father know he don't want him to go, Arashi looked at Naruto and with a great surprise saw the veins near his eyes, Naruto activated his blood-line, Naruto activated the **Byukagan**, with a small Arashi jumped to his final battle, and the last words of Arashi that was heard in the room was "I know you can do it, Naruto".

Five minutes later

All over the battle field, cries of hope could be heard "the Hokage has come", "we are safe", "kill the demon Hokage", injured ninjas found the power to fight again, only the sight of their hero the forth Hokage gave them hope.

Even the demon fox stopped killing for a second to look on the forth Hokage ridding on the frog boss.

To the surprise of every one the only words he said was "retreat take the injured and run back to the village, I will do the work now"

Every one know that it wasn't the time to argue, and like that the forth Hokage, the strongest ninja in the world was left alone, against the strongest demon.

"**Haha you really think you can defeat me? I will admit you are stronger than the usual flash bag, but to defeat me"** the fox laughed ignoring the seals that Arashi began to do.

"I don't know why you attack the village, but you shouldn't have, it is known in history that you only attack the one who damaged the world, or to stop to big wars" Arashi said while not stopping to a second with the sealing.

"**Haha don't act like you don't know what you did **_**Hokage**_" the demon spat the world Hokage like it is some curse.

"**Because of your crimes you punishment is death, every one and one of the people in the village will die, nothing will survive of these pitiful village, I will bring your punishment upon you" **the Kyuubi continued to say.

"I am sorry but I can't let you do it" the Hokage said and then the Kyuubi began to feel the gate begin to open, and the strong being who was behind the gate, like that the fight between the frog boss and the Kyuubi began.

Fight that the land and people of Konoha will remember for generations because when the fight was over nothing was left from the huge forest that was there from the days before the first Hokage.

"Boss I need only 60 seconds more, it is my last command, and I will tell you now, it been a pleasure fighting with you" these was the only motivation the frog boss needed, with tooth and nail, he fight the huge fox, exactly when 60 seconds passed the fight stopped.

Every where in Konoha, even non ninja felt the huge being that was the Shingami, it was like the Kyuubi was a baby camper to it.

"Kazama Arashi do you know the price for the Jutsu you used?" in responded Arashi only nod "so be it", and then Arashi felt pain like no other while the Shingami polled Kyuubi soul to him, for one whole minutes, Arashi felt like his body was on fire, from the inside, and then with one last pull it was over, Arashi with no chakra left to keep the frog boss started to fall to the ground, knowing he has only seconds to live.

"**Haha it seem you succeed, little flash bag won against the strongest demon" **Kyuubi said while laughing.

"Why do you laugh I was sure you were going to try with all your power to get out?" Arashi replayed in his head, even to talk out load he didn't had power any more.

"**Because I am starting to think that I was mistaken, the flash bag I wanted to kill would never sacrifice him self for his people, one flash bag succeed in tricking me and the other succeed in sealing me, for me it is funny" **Kyuubi said while continue laughing.

"my only wish for you is that you will keep my son safe, I left open few possibilities for you to help him, his live will not be easy" Arashi said while breathing his last breath, the last thing that passed in his head was "I am happy I didn't let the old man know how I do the paper work so fast".

"**I will help your son kazama Arashi, may your passage for the after live be safe" **and with that, the strongest ninja in the world, the Hokage and hero of Konoha, died.

In the Hokage tower

All over the battle the Byukagan was locked on the same thing, Sarutobi and Kakashi believed Naruto looked on his father last battle, and when his father died, for the first time in his life, Naruto cried.

In the same moment that Naruto begin to cry the seal began to glow red, strong not stopping red, and Naruto continued to cry.

They could only gauss what kind of pain the only son of Arashi was feeling right now.

The screams of pain, without any way to help one day old baby was the hardest thing they both had to do in their life.

The time passed, on and on, and the feeling of dread about what they will maybe have to do if the seal continue to grow, every seconded was seem like hours, and exactly when 30 minutes passed.

The seal turned to black, and with that, Naruto passed out.


End file.
